Babysitting Miss Hannah
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Deeks and Kensi babysit Sam's daughter. I would be surprised if I was the only one who wrote this story. The episode set it up so perfectly. Mostly fun fluff, but I wanted to add in some drama at the end. This will be a one off. Enjoy.


Babysitting Miss. Hannah

**Deeks and Kensi babysit Sam's daughter. I would be surprised if I was the only one who wrote this story. The episode set it up so perfectly. Mostly fun fluff, but I wanted to add in some drama at the end. This will be a one off. Enjoy.**

Kensi sat in her car outside Sam's house trying to work up the courage to go in. She promised, and having Deeks there would make it better. He was much better at handling kids then she was. He spoke their language.

She was waiting for Deeks to arrive so she wouldn't have to go in by herself. Kensi's phone rang on the seat next to her. Kensi picked up the phone. "You better not be bailing on me."

"I'm not," came Deeks's voice. "I'm just stuck in traffic. I'll be there in ten."

"You're making me go in alone. What am I supposed to do for ten minutes?"

"You'll be fine. Just put on a movie or something. I'll be there soon."

Kensi hung up the phone. She took one more deep breath and exited the car. "You can do this. It's just ten minutes," She told herself. Kensi knocked on the door. Callen opened the door.

"Hey, where's Deeks?"

"Stuck in traffic. He'll be here soon."

.

.

.

Kensi stood in the kitchen with Sam.

"Jack is at a sleep over so it's just Rachel. The emergency numbers are on the side of the fridge."

"Emergency?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, you know, in case Deeks sets himself on fire."

Kensi let out a nervous laugh. "It'll be fine Kens. She's eight. Play tea, watch a movie, and put her to sleep. You can do it."

.

.

.

Kensi heard a knock at the door. "Oh thank God." Kensi rushed to the door a princess tiara and some awful make-up. Deeks stood in the doorway with Monty. He took one look at Kensi and opened his mouth.

"If you laugh, if you say one word, I will tell Sam where that dent in his challenger really came from." Kensi threatened.

Deeks covered his mouth to muffle the laughter. "Get in here and help me."

.

.

.

Four hours later Kensi walked out of Rachel's room and into the kitchen.

"She down?" Deeks asked.

"Finally. How can someone so small have so much energy?" Kensi asked.

Deeks laughed, "She is a tiny ball of energy."

"I don't know how people do this full time."

"Just imagine sitting at a tea party across from a little girl with big brown eyes, and beautiful brow hair."

"Or a boy with blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair."

"Marty Jr. doesn't do tea parties. He's his father's son."

"I'm pretty sure his father just had a tea party."

"A kick ass tea party."

They laughed.

"If that's our future, it's not so bad." Deeks said.

"No. It's not."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Kensi looked around at the dishes. "I wash, you dry?" She asked.

"Sure."

Kensi liked this. Playing house. Imagining her future. Lately her future always included Deeks and kids. It felt easy, comfortable. Everything their childhood was not. But she knew it was just a fantasy.

.

.

.

Kensi finally arrived home. She dropped her keys in the bowel, kicked off her shoes and placed her phone on the counter. She looked down and realized her phone looked slightly different. She pressed a button and the screen lit up with a picture of the ocean. "Crap." She said to herself. She flipped through the contacts and found her name. She waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Deeks said surprised.

"It's Kensi. I think we switched phones."

"Yeah I kind of figured when the phone rang and it was me. Are you home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not home yet. I'll come to you."

"Okay." Kensi hung up and laid down on the couch closing her eyes.

.

.

.

Kensi opens her eyes when she hears a knocking at the door. For the second time today she opened the door to find Deeks standing there. It had started raining and his hair was just the perfect amount of wet and shaggy. Kensi stood frozen for a moment.

"You going to let me in or what?"

"Yeah sorry come in."

They exchanged phones.

"That was fun tonight." Kensi said.

"Yeah." All the sudden Kensi felt like she was back in high school. Standing next to a cute boy after an evening together. She could see Deeks felt it too. He leaned in and Kensi reciprocated. When their lips met they felt a small shock. They pulled away.

"Can we try that again?" Deeks asked taking a step closer.

Kensi stepped back. In that brief moment in dawned on her what they had almost done. A line was about to be crossed if she didn't stop it.

"Look I know we do this fun flirty banter back and forth, and that's fine when it's all fun and games, but there's a line and we can't cross it. As much as I wish we could, and trust me I do, I just can't."

"Why not?"

"At the end of the day you're my partner. I count on you to have my back. When we met you were undercover as a boxer and I was posing as the girlfriend of a dead guy. I don't think it will ever be easy. But that's what makes us work. Because no matter how different we are we understand each other. Can you tell me what a relationship between us would look like?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Kensi, I have seen you go in and out of relationships and it's the same every time. You don't start a relationship unless you know where it ends. You are so afraid of getting hurt it's like you set your relationships by a timer, and when it beeps you're gone."

"When was the last time you were in a relationship?" Deeks was silent. "That's what I thought."

"You want to know why I haven't been with anyone in a while, because from the moment I saw you standing in that gym I knew. Once I figured out who you really were, that was it. There hasn't been anyone else because I could never find anyone better then you. I love you Kensi. But if you want to ignore that, if you want to go back to the way things were that's fine with me, because that still means I get to be around you every day. And every day I'm around you is a good day in my book."

**So what do you think? BTW no matter how much you ask, I'm not continuing the story. I have too many other stories I need to (but don't) update. Sorry.**

**-ST**


End file.
